


Ghosts

by LostAtBay, WolfOfMiracles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Haunted House, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ghost!Negan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/pseuds/LostAtBay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfMiracles/pseuds/WolfOfMiracles
Summary: The Grimes family wanted a new scene once Lori died. So now, moving in a new house, Carl witnesses and feels strange things around the house. The reason? Negan is a ghost, and he feels a connection to the boy.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 17





	Ghosts

Carl looked up at the new house in part awe and part dread. Despite wanting to have new surroundings, moving was still hard. He knew he had to do this though.

"Hey, Carl! Come help me move these boxes," Rick shouted out from the car. Carl turned around and headed towards his father and the car. He picked up a box and they both headed into the house.

Managing to open the door while balancing the box in his other hand, Carl set the box down in front of the front door. He glanced up to look at the inside of the house. It wasn't too bad. No, it was pretty much… average, maybe? It did look pretty. Well-decorated, at least. 

Rick came up behind Carl, his footsteps inturrupting Carl's staring. Rick set the box he was carrying right next to the one Carl was carrying. 

"If we both carry boxes, we should be done faster," Rick commented. Carl nodded, breaking his gaze and turning back around.

After they got all the boxes in the house, they sat down on the couch in the living room for a quick rest. 

"You can go and explore if you'd like," Rick told Carl. The teen nodded, deciding that it could be a good idea if he did. 

"Okay. I'll go," Carl said, getting up and walking over into the hallway to the right. It had rooms all along it and Carl wondered which one would be his bedroom. He was a little excited to be able to choose his room. 

It was a one story house as there was only three of them living there, so it was small, but comfy. Carl opened doors, finding the bathroom, three bedrooms, and a laundry room. He checks out the three bedrooms, deciding to pick a bedroom now so he didn't have to waste time later. 

They all pretty much looked the same, but it was the last room that Carl sensed a pull to. He opened the door to that room and closed it, enjoying the sudden and strange buzz he felt when he entered. 

"This is so weird," Carl murmured to himself. He ran a hand along the wall, feeling static as he did so. It was like there was electricity in the air, but you could just barely feel it. Enough that you know it's there, but so faint you can't help but wonder if you're imagining things. "I definitely want this room." 

Carl turned to leave when he noticed that the door was open. _Did I close it?_ Carl wondered, but shrugged it off. He might've not closed it, or maybe there was a draft and it pushed the door open. It happens.

As Carl walked out of the room, a cold shiver went down his spine just outside of the doorway. _See? A draft,_ he thought. _Right?_


End file.
